Paroles Volées
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Short stories/drabbles about some of my favourite ships: HG/GW, HP/DM, RL/SB, JP/LE (…) First fanfic guys !
1. Herminny

-What are you thinking about, love?

-About Ron.

Ginny grinned.

-Yeah, nice moment to talk about my brother, right after we shagged!

-I'm thinking about that time he said we wouldn't last long.

- I remember that git saying that crap. Wasn't that like six years ago? He was just jealous of us!

- In a way I think he still is. I don't think he is really happy with Lavender, you know.

-Well I chose the brightest witch of her age. He chose the biggest bitch ever made, too bad for him. _Loser! _smiled the redhead.

-Hey don't talk like that of your sister-in-law!"

Ginny winced

-Let's hope he realises she's a _sow_ before wedding.

Hermione laughed and kissed the soft skin of a stomach under her cheek.

- Hopefully you weren't one when I married you.

- Is that your way to show me your love on our second wedding anniversary?

-I love you, and you know it.

-Hell yes I know it!

-And?

-And I love you too, Mione. Well, that wasn't sappy at all…

- Will you just shut up and kiss me ?

- I will … said Ginny, leaning towards her wife and definitely putting an end to the conversation.


	2. Fremione

- I love you. With all my heart. Do you want to be my wife?

-Nope. Try again.

-Hem … will you marry me?

- Not romantic enough, Freddie!

–Damnit I'm not gonna write her a novel, am I?

– Well maybe you should. After all, it's Hermione -Brightest Witch-Smartest-kid-Hogwarts-ever-knew-Order-of–Merlin First-Class-Granger you gonna propose!

- Thanks Georgie, I got the idea. And what if she says no?

- She won't.

- But what if …

- She won't and you know it. Now try again, slower and more romantic

- Hermione, I have loved you since what seems forever and if you let me, I will love you for the rest of that forever. I need your seriousness in my life just as much as you need my awesomeness in yours. So I ask you once, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?

- That's it Fred! Forget the "awesomeness" part, and speak with your heart, she'll love it.

- Fred! George! Get downstairs, Hermione and Harry have just arrived!" shouted Molly from the living room

The two redhead boys got up and George opened the door. As Fred was breathing heavily and looked way more stressed that he had been before taking his O.W.L.S., George smiled at him, and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

- I'm really happy for you Bro. Now get your ass out of this room and go and get that girl!

Fred smiled and with a last glance towards his twin, he ran down the stairs.


	3. Jily

- What about Christopher?

- No way. What about James?

- I already said no! I quite like Alexander too …

- And I quite like James you know.

- For the last time James! I'm not naming my child James James Potter! Stick with it!

- Come on Lil'! It's an awesome name!

- James! Can you please be serious at least two minutes?

- I can't, I'm James!

- …

James laughed alone while Lily sighed heavily.

-Sometimes I wonder why I married you …

- You love me!

- Well I wonder why!

- And Harry?

- Harry?

- Well don't you like the name Harry?

- Harry James Potter … That sounds brilliant Jamie!

- See? That's why you love me!


	4. Wolfstar

- Hey you know what, love? As it is official now, if they ask "are you fucking serious?" you can say yes!

- …

- Remus?

- That's not even funny.

- Come on Remus, sweetie …

- Don't you "sweetie" me, Sirius!

- Fine! I'm sorry!

-I hope so! You are my husband now, I expect you to behave !

- What do you mean by behave?

- Well first you could stop your stupid childish puns and then, you could be more romantic you know tell me more often that you love me and I'm the love of your life or so …

- Awwww , sweetheart, you know you're my fine wolf !

- Am I supposed to laugh?

- Ok, I'll stop. May I ask one last question?

Remus sighed loudly and nodded in an exasperated manner.

- Did James throw you a good _stag_ party?

- I'm out of this room.

- No, Remus! I swear it was the last one, I'll shut up now! Wolfie, come back!


End file.
